catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
Mudkit turned to Gorsekit. "Are you okay?" Gorsekit nodded "I-I don't think she's rude I think she needs more sleep" she mews Mudkit sighs. "Want to go back to exploring?" Gorsekit looks at her "O-Ok" she mews she looks at Cloudstar she crouches down and starts sneaking up behind her Whiteflower pads out of the Elder's den she crawls over to Spottedkit and Mudkit "Hello" Mudkit looks at where Whiteflower came out. "Are you a elder?" Whiteflower nodded "Yes I am a elder" She looks up where Gorsekit was sneaking behind CLoudstar "Who's your friend?" she mews Mudkit glanced at Gorsekit. "Oh, thats Gorsekit. Me and her are Friends." Whiteflower looked at Gorsekit. Gorsekit pounced on Cloudstar's tail Mudkit gasped and watched Gorsekit play with Cloudstar's tail. Gorsekit ran back down to Mudkit Mudkit yawned. "I'm hungry. I'm going to ask Iceberry if I can eat." Gorsekit looked at Mudkit "Hey Mudkit! Can we see what its like outside the camp?" she whispered Before Mudkit went inside the Nursery she turned around and stared at Gorsekit. "Kits aren't aloud without at least one warrior. Should we ask a warrior?" Mudkit turned to the nursery and glanced inside. "Should we bring Foxkit?" Gorsekit nodded Mudkit ran inside the den. "Foxkit, were going in the forest!" Gorsekit runs outside the camp not waiting for Mudkit or Foxkit Mudkit walked out of the Nursery and looked for Gorsekit. "Gorsekit?" Mudkit spun around looking for the kit. Whiteflower pads out of camp Mudkit looked around slowly. Maybe she has found Spottedkit or Frostkit. Maybe she has no time for me. Maybe I am breaking the Windclan Bloodline! But is that breaking the warrior code? Whiteflower padded over to Mudkit and put Gorsekit down "Hi Mudkit!"Gorsekit mewed Mudkit snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Gorsekit. "Have you seen Foxkit? I can't find her." Gorsekit shook her head "Nope but I saw Branchpaw outside the camp" she mewed "The Medicine Cat?" Asks Mudkit. Gorsekit nodded "Hello" Foxkit says as she pads in the den. "So what's all this about the forest?" "Frostkit. I think they are going outside camp. Want to go?" "Sure." Frostkit says as she gets up and brushes off the moss/bedding. Whiteflower sighed. Gorsekit jumps on Frostkit's tail. Whiteflower looks up "Well if you kits get punished" she paused "You'll haft to check my fur for ticks" she warned Foxkit suddenly turned to Whiteflower and says, "Gorsekit, Mudkit, Frostkit, and me are going. A warrior is coming with us, too." She seems to not be afraid of her even when she warned her, as Foxkit was still standing strong defending Gorsekit and Frostkit. Gorsekit sneaks up behind Foxkit not hearing what Whiteflower said. Whiteflower let out a purr "Fine" she mews "but if you do get punished tell Cloudstar my idea we need more apprentice to check my fur for ticks." she paused "because one ''of the apprentice is to lazy to even bring us some prey" (Oh yea when she said that she meant Sparrowpaw :P Mudkit turned her head to Foxkit. "Who is the Warrior?" Gosekit nodded and looked at Foxkit "Whiteflower. We will be taking Swiftflight with us." Suddenly she whispered to Gorsekit and Mudkit. 'if he aggrees to go with us' Then she turns back to Whiteflower and says, "Yes, Sparrowpaw is A LITTLE LAZY." Foxkit makes sure that Sparrowpaw '''might' be able to hear it. "Of course, if we get in trouble we wound take full responsibilty and.." Foxkit sneers a bit "Clean your ticks.." Mudkit dipped her head and started to walk towards to camp entrance. Gorsekit ran ahead of Mudkit and ran outside the camp Through the camp, all the cats, including Cloudstar heard a yowl. "MUDKIT!" Gorsekit ran in "Cloudstar! Cloudstar!" she yowled Whiteflower looked at Gorsekit "What's wrong all we heard was a yowl it was "MUDKIT!" did you kits get into trouble?" she mewed "Hurry! Don't let him take me!" Came the loud voice of Mudkit. Gorsekit let out a wail Frostkit ran into Cloudstar's den as fast as she could, panting. "CLOUDSTAR! A rougue is taking Mudkit to BloodClan! You've got to help her! Foxkit is yapping at him, i think that she's trying to distract him. I don't know what she's trying to do.. And when we get back, We will explain!" She started to sob with tears "Don't let her die..." Daisy padded in "Mudkit? Mudkit?" she mewed Mudkit wandered into camp. Her fur was bloody, and her claws had Sneer's fur in it. Her eyes were small. She ran into the clearing and fell down. "Where is Gorsekit?" "Mudkit!" Daisy mewed "Gorsekit is fine she's with Whiteflower. Anyway Scrappy's sorry and he also told me to tell you he doesn't want to live" she mewed Mudkit blinked. "If he is dying, I hope he does not end up with the Dark Forest. He should live in Starry Skies, or Starclan." "Starry skies? yes he should. He will die someday he hasn't ate in days" she mewed saddly "I made a Idle threat. I was overreacting. Is he dead yet?" Asked Mudkit. Daisy shook her head "No he's not dead yet and I don't know if you was overreacting. He has a sof t spot because he's half kittypet. My mother took me and my father took him when we were 6 moons old" she mewed Mudkit stood up. "Get Sunblaze." "Oh ok" she ran in a den she steped on Sparrowpaw's tail "HEY! this is the apprentice den! not the KITTYPET DEN! " she yowled Daisy looked shocked "Sorry!" Sparrowpaw let out a yowl "INTRUDER! INTRUDER!" she yowled Rockey dropped Mudkit down and then looked around "Is Swiftflight around?" Daisy ran behind Rockey chased by Sparrowpaw "Kittypet intruder! Kittypet intruder!" she yowled Rockey spat at Sparrowpaw "i was a windclan cat" Sparrowpaw spats back at him "SHUT UP LONER!" she looks at Daisy "KITTYPET INTRUDER!" she yowls "Stop! Sparrowpaw! They took be back to camp after... well.... uh.... I went to BloodClan." Foxkit slaps Sparrowpaw on the left. "Shut up. Rockey WAS a Windclan cat so he has WindClan blood. Just a little, OK? And that kittypet is fine!" She slaps her on the right. (:D Man i just thought that was too funny so i added that XD) Sparrowpaw slaps her 3 time "First 1 for going out of camp, The second slap for slapping me , The third slap was just for fun! and WHY IS THERE SO MUCH CLANLESS CATS IN HERE!"she meowed Foxkit slaps Sparrowpaw 10 times. "Ok LISTEN UP!!" She screams in her ears. "Clanless cats are fine!!! That rougue is a rougue HE'S OK!!!! GAHHH!!! DID YOU HEAR ME WHEN I SAID YOU WERE LAZ-" She puts her paws over her own mouth and her eyes get wide as she sees everyone including Cloudstar and Mudkit looking at her with surprise. Mudkit's eyes start to grow dull. She turned to Sparrowpaw. "My name is Mud. My leader is Firefang. I am a Bloodclan kit." Mudkit's Amnesia began to set in. She wandered into the medicine cat den. Sparrowpaws eye grew wide "Whats the matter with her?!" she whispered "What.... Tell me more about this Firefang." Foxkit was walking around Mudkit in a circle, as if she we floating. "Wait a second.. she as Amnesia... I'll try to jog her memory. Mud! You are not Mud! You are Mudkit! You are a kit of Windclan! There is no such thing as BloodClan!" I know it's wrong to lie to her, but i better just let her forget about BloodClan. "Your leader is Cloudstar! Firefang is... DEAD! He is a cat of the Dark Forest " Alive. Although i have to snap her out of this.. i must try... She then smacks Mudkit. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" "Listen, Sparrowpaw. She has Anmesia. I'm trying to snap her out of it. Sorry for slapping you. I.. Uh... get crazy sometimes." Foxkit laughs a little after whispering to Sparrowpaw Sparrowpaw nodded "Thats no way to snap a kit out of something! here let me show you" she mewed nicely "SNAP OUT OF IT!" she smacks her 200 times "Uh i think she has suffered enough..." Foxkit mewed politley. "I mean she got knocked out..." Sparrowpaw gives her Mudkit "Here just take her to the nursery and act like nothing happened ok" she mewed "Did you say Dark Forest?" Cried Mudkit. "No! She didn't she said ohh Starry skies now go to the nursery" she mewed Mudkit's eyes fogged over. "He's coming! Hurry! Get Foxkit! He's back! He's going to rip us apart!" Screeched Mudkit. "What!???" she looked at Foxkit "Take her to the nursery she needs some sleep!" she mewed' Foxkit comes in and says "Whats wrong Mudkit? I was just talking to Scrappy" Foxkit then listens to Sparrowpaw and takes her to the nursery. She then grabs Poppy seeds. "Here, eat these." Then Foxkit does a small 'phew' and runs back to talk with Scrappy Scrappy let out a cough Mudkit ran inside the Nursery. Gorsekit ran up to Scrappy and let out a angry hiss "Hey! He is not such an enemy! He is kind of nice now that i sorta know him." She says at Gorsekit. Mudkit went outside. "Foxkit. I see something next to Scrappy." She whispered to Foxkit. "It's Sneer. The cat who put you in that condition. I mean, your arm is dislocated and you forgot me as your sister.. Do not get close to that figured outline." Foxkit whispers back Sneer snarled. "We will be rivals, FOREVER!" Sneer vanished in a puff of Smoke. Swallowflight ran outside the nursery "Stay away from my kit you rogue!"she yowled "Gorsekit in the nursery now!" she wailed "Thats right! Go back to the Dark Forest, where you belong!" Foxkit murmurs a small 'wimp. he was scared that we were gonna kill him when he was already dead. haha.' Foxkit then laughs a little Swallowflight pads a little up to Scrappy "YOU TO ROGUE STAY AWAY FROM MY KIT! OR DIE!" she hissed "he is fine, ok? He will not kill her or harm her for any reasons." Foxkit says to Swallowflight Swallowflight grumbled she padded into the nursery "Gorsekit! You won't be able to play with Foxkit, Frostkit and Mudkit anymore or even go close to any past rogue!" she mewed sternly Gorsekit let out a wail "That doesnt help her! Friendship is better than protection! We saved her from Sneer! Me and Mudkit killed her! And you know, i do sharing tounges by myself! So yes i get cleaned" SHe said stubbornly to the queen Swallowflight let out a growl "Stay away from my kit!" she growled Mudkit blinks. "That's fine with me. I am going to find my parents once and for all." "I woud prefer staying away from youuuuuu..." she curls her lip and Swallowflight and goes face to face with Swallowflight. Then she says to Mudkit, "I would rather you in here though..." Gorsekit stared saddly at Foxkit and Mudkit Whiteflower put Mudkit down Mudkit turned to Foxkit. "I bet Sneer is behind this! He is tearing WindClan apart!" Swallowflight called Gorsekit "Come we need to get something to eat and the past rogue kits can stay and starve" she mewed meanly Gorsekit followed swallowflight with a tears in her eyes "Actually.." Foxkit grins. "I can do what i want." then she walks over to Gorsekit and says, "It's okay. I'll get you out of this somehow." She goes to Mudkit. "I heard him saying that he wanted him and Scrappy to lead Windclan." Scrappy fell down and fell asleep' Swallowflight hissed at Foxkit "Gorsekit come! We need to eat!" she mewed Gorsekit sighed and followed Mudkit gasped. "Swallowflight might of just broke the warrior code!" "how dare she" Foxkit says sort of pleased that she lead Swallowflight into breaking the warrior code. "Foxkit, let's go out and hunt." Without anyone hearing she whispered to Foxkit. "In BloodClan, they taught me how to hunt." "I know already. I taught Scrappy Oh that reminds me, i forgot about that mouse i caught. Come on lets go." Gorsekit padded over to Mudkit and Foxkit with a Rabbit in her mouth. Swallowflight shooed her over to Whiteflower "Eat with her Gorsekit" she called Mudkit looked at her paws. "Where is Frostkit? I want to speak with her." Foxkit and Swallowflights argument "You broke the warrior code by saying you wanted us to starve... I AM TELLING CLOUDSTAR!!" She yelps at Swallowflight. Then she says "AND YOU CANT TELL HER WHAT TO DO! GORSEKIT HAS HER OWN LIFE!" (adderpaw i dont really want to be mean to you but i have to go along with the roleplay :D) (Sorry i just got off the bus from 6th grade, and Foxclaw is sick that explains why she's been so active lol) "Somebody call my name?" Frostkit comes out of the nursery and runs to Mudkit "First of all, We can't hang with Gorsekit anymore." Frostkit puts on a shocked face and looks down and traces circles with her paws in the mud. "Why.. is that.." Gorsekit stared in shock. She started crying and ran inside the nursery Swallowflight had a evil grin on her face "See you made her sad!" she sneered "That was Frostkit, you stupid furball!!" Foxkit curls her lip at Swallowflight. "...stupid kitty" Branchpaw smirked "Hey you shut up, Branchpaw! I heard that and you are no bigger than me! I am a fox-length away from becoming an apprentice!" Foxkit yelled at Branchpaw (i dont want to be mean though i just want Foxkit to be stubborn right now, then she is more serious as an apprentice) Swallowflight cuffed her around the ear "OW!" Foxkit moaned. She went to the nursery and said, "WHATEVER, I'm going to the nursery." then she goes to sleep, with her ear flicking. Branchpaw lashed his tail "I'm warriors age smart kit, I'm just a medicine cat apprentice otherwise, I'm at least 18 moons now " Foxkit is still asleep, as she is flicking her cut ear, as her other ear is back. Branchpaw headded over to her Mudkit walked over and buried her paws in a dreamless sleep. His dark blue eyes were narrowed as he unsheathed his claws Gorsekit ran out of the nursery she ran into Branchpaw's leg Mudkit heard the claws go out. She jumped into the air. She shook Foxkit hard. "HURRY! HE'S GOING TO HURT YOU!" Mudkit turned to Branchpaw. "I know your history. You can harm me, but NOT HER!" Gorsekit fell to the ground her eyes dazed Mudkit jabbed Foxkit again with a paw. "Wake up." Branchpaw put his paw down and looked down at Mudkit "...History as in...?", He then turned towards Gorsekit "what just happened to her?" "I heard older cats talking about you. How you injured cats!" Snarled Mudkit. (Oh Gorsekit ran into Branchpaws hard and cold Leg =P) Foxkit wakes up with wide eyes. "I... Was in the dark forest... Sneer was there... I.. I think they were trying to train me but then..." Her eyes got dull and she started acting odd. She looked down with wide eyes. "Mudkit.... Training...Scrappy...WIndclan...Mentor..." Mudkit looked at her fiercely. "Never go there Again. We can't be weakened if we are to defeat Sneer." Sparrowpaw looked at Branchpaw "Dark forest huh?" she mewed to the kits "Moonpaw wasnt it, well that was before, reasons why i was never supposed to be a warrior" He shot a glare at Sparrowpaw and picked up Gorsekit by the scruff gently and padded into the medicine cat's den "Dark Forest Indeed. Sneer has plotted to destroy my bloodline." mewed Mudkit. "Eh don't listen to him train with someone else" mewed Sparrowpaw "Mudkit, no i think i was sent there... Maybe Sneer was trying to squeeze info about you- FIGHTING...KITS....TRAINING...DARK FOREST...." Foxkit mews. Sparrowpaw stared "Take her to the nursery" she mewed to Mudkit "Okay." Mudkit glanced at Sparrowpaw. She smiled a little bit. At least one person cared about her. Sparrowpaw flexed her claws there was a little bit of blood on it where she was training at the Dark forest (Why did you use person 0.o) Branchpaw dropped Gorsekit off and padded back to Sparrowpaw whispering "they dont know you train with Petalfur" Sparrowpaw looked at him "Huh" (shes training with Songmist :P) ( O_O I didn't know that. Oh no spagetti and tomato.) Mudkit walked into the forest, hopefully going to catch something. Branchpaw hissed "and not about Songmist nor Brokenheart" (geh) Mudkit's eyes narrowed. "Frostkit? Where are you?" Frostkit suddenly appears in the distance, having a mouse in her claw. Only her outline and shadow is visible Sparrowpaw sighed and clawed Branchpaw a little "there thats how I got the blood on my claws" she hissed Branchpaw smirked and shook his head "if you say so" ( IRC?) (No! I don't like IRC! *throws a gernade at Sage*) (ok....) Mudkit ran back into camp with a Sparrow. Mudkit dropped the Sparrow at Frostkit's paws. "We can eat!" Sparrowpaw rubed her claws on Branchpaw getting the blood off her claws Mudkit looked around the nursery. She could see Sparrowpaw attacking Branchpaw? Sparrowpaw stopped and tried to lick her claws clean Great! The blood is sttuck on my claws! she thought Mudkit skidded into the Medicine cat den. "What is going on here?" Sparrowpaw was still trying to get the blood off her claws (Oh yea it came from the daark forest ok =P) ( Adder, did you see my message?) Mudkit gasped when she saw the blood. (Yea D=) Sparrowpaw didn't hear her gasp she started licking her claws agian but the blood stayed where it was "How did your claws get bloody?" Asked Mudkit. Sparrowpaw ears flicking "I don't know" she lied her ears started flicking agian Foxkit comes out of the nursery, walking droozy. Then she closes her eyes and falls asleep in the middle of camp. Then she keeps rolling over while sleeping, her ears still flicking. "What-" Frostkit says. At first she starts to run at Foxkit, Then she looks at Sparrowpaw's claws. She pads over there to see what happened. "What happened? Why is there blood on your claws?" Mudkit shuddered. Was Sneer behind this? Foxkit wakes up with a flash and starts panting, looks around with wide eyes and does a 'phew'. "Mudkit. This time i was in StarClan... This is starting to get freaky." Foxkit tells Mudkit Cloudstar saw the two sisters talking, and noticed Sparrowpaw's bloody claws. With a worried look about her, she padded over. "Greetings," she meowed warmly, flicking her tail. Sparrowpaw looked up "Cloudstar" she dipped her head "Cloudstar, I think Scrappy wants to join the clan." Whispered Mudkit softly. Foxkit comes out of the nursery, still odd. She wasn't as droozy, but still in a odd condition. She walks to Mudkit and Cloudstar. "Yes, she's right. I heard Sneer saying something about him joining WindClan... Oh yea, i went to sleep and i was in the Dark Forest. Then i passed out, and i was in StarClan." She explained. "Do you think it means something, Cloudstar?" She asked. Mudkit looked at her ragged pelt. She hadn't eaten anything in the last two days. She gave up all her food to Frostkit and Foxkit. She nudged Foxkit. "Swallowflight?" She hissed. "You should get something to eat... UH! I'll... be hunting down the small stream ok?" Foxkit meows nervously and runs through a tunnel through the territory. Mudkit sighed. "I should of NEVER of meet Sneer." "Foxkit!" Cloudstar called after her. "Come back her, please." she flicked her tail, a stern look on her face. "You know that kits may not leave the camp without a warrior. And who are Sneer and Scrappy?" "Oh.... About not leaving, heh.... Well, me Gorsekit, Foxkit, and Frostkit went outside the camp. Without a Warrior. Two Rogues named Sneer and Scrappy attacked us. I'm so sorry. Sneer was about to kill Gorsekit, and I can't believe what I did....." Mudkit looked at her paws. Cloudstar's eyes widened. "What happened? Is Gorsekit alright? What did you do?" she bent down and looked straight at Foxkit. Gorsekit woke up in the Medicine cat den. She ran out to Foxkit and Mudkit "I'm ok!" she meows Swallowflight narrowed her eyes. Gorsekit stared at her then padded over to Cloudstar Mudkit looked up with tears in her eyes. "I didn't want Gorsekit to die. Me and Foxkit, well.... I sank my teeth into his shoulder, but I'm guessing she bit his throat. Anyways, Sneer is dead." Mudkit shuddered. In soft voice she added, "He's haunting me." Swallowflight let out a socked gasped "What! You took my kit out of camp!" she wailed she turned to Gorsekit "You are forbidden near those kits!" she mewed "They could get you hurt! So no more Foxkit, Frostkit, Mudkit as friends" she mewed sternly she turned to Foxkit and Mudkit " and I don't want any of you to talk, look at my kit anymore got it." She mewed meanly "Now come Gorsekit to the nursery its time to go to sleep" she padded away to the nursery Gorsekit let out a sad sigh and followed her Mudkit looked at Cloudstar. "I am a kit, so I don't know much. Does the Warrior Code say that the Past Rogue kits have to catch their own food?" Mudkit's gaze grew intense. She was going to get sick if she didn't eat soon. Sparrowpaw shook her head she padded over to the fresh-kill pile and got her a mouse she padded back to her "Here Mudkit you can have this mouse" she mewed Mudkit ate the mouse quietly. In about a week she would be a apprentice. Mudpaw! Frostpaw! Foxpaw! '' Mudkit could almost hear the voices of her clanmates! Sparrowpaw yawned "Yea sometimes being a Apprentice is fun sometimes its not I mean theres all that working and hunting but thats fun sometimes Mudkit sighed. Her life was so weird. Swallowflight padded out of the nursery when Gorsekit finally fell asleep "Whats wrong past rogue" she sneered at Mudkit Mudkit stood up. "Everything went wrong when you started calling me that!" "Will don't go near my kit or talk to her or look at her" she mewed "Past rogues hurt others easy so stay away from her" she mewed "Just cause my mother might be a rogue, Doesn't mean we Starve!" Hissed Mudkit. Swallowflight sneered then she stopped and smelled the air "I smell dog" she whispered "Dog?" Mudkit shuddered. She sniffed the air agian "Dogs,Sheeps, and Twolegs. Warn Cloudstar we haft to be ready for this sometimes they attck the camp so warn Cloudstar" she mewed to Mudkit "Where is Cloudstar?" Asked Mudkit. "Probaly in her den"she mewed "Why don't you do it? After all, I am a past rogue kit!" Spat Mudkit. She turned away bitterly and went to talk with Foxkit. "Why'd you do that? Just becuase we're half-clan doesn't mean we won't be loyal to the clan." Foxkit's shadow appeared then she padded over to Mudkit. "Not all half-clan cats are treated badly. Are we treated badly right now?" She asked to Mudkit Swallowflight glared at Mudkit and padded back into the nursery "Sorry. My temper go the best of me. How Dare she call us Rogues!" Muttered Mudkit. Daisy ran back in "Mudkit Mudkit! Guess what I know who your mom is!" she mewed Mudkit glanced at Daisy. She was skinny again! She must of had kits. "What are your kits names?" She asked all of a sudden. Daisy purred "Something told me in my head to call the black tom Sneer and the other one is Silver they are good kits also your mom is Jasmine" She mewed "WHAT!" It wasn't the part about her mom that made her freak out. The slip of the dreaded name Sneer made her almost have a heart attack. "WHERE IS FOXKIT?" Hissed Mudkit. "I saw her get some twoleg food from Jasmine whats the matter mudkit"She mewed "What does Sneer look like?" Hissed Mudkit. "A black tom with crooked teeth. Why? Whats the matter?" she mewed "I hurt Sneer's neck. I think what happened was Rockey slammed him down and it opened the Neck wound. He's back!" Mudkit ran out of the camp, trying to escape all her problems. Daisy sighed and ran back to the Twoleg place Mudkit ran back into camp. She ran inside the warriors den and woke Scrappy up. "Scrappy! WAKE UP!" "GAH" Scrappy yowled "What?" he mewed "Your Sister had kits! Their names are Silver and.... Gulp.... Sneer." "Sneer huh will I'll go see them" he mewed ''Only if Mudkit knew who her father is only if I could tell her "Yes, Remarkable. Sneer is a black tom with amber eyes. Almost as if Sneer was born again." Cloudstar's hackles raised at the sight of Daisy. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" she demanded, her tail lashing. "Ok ok I'll go see my nephew ok" he padded away from Mudkit and padded out of camp (Ohhh Nightfall Daisy left to go see her son and daughter) "Cloudstar, I can explain. These are the rogues that saved me from BloodClan. Scrappy, the tom wants to join our clan." Mudkit explained. Gorsekit ran up to Cloudstar "Cloudstar my mother won't let me near Mudkit or Foxkit or Frostkit!" she mewed Mudkit looked at Gorsekit. "I know who my mother is......" Gorsekit looked at her "Really!" she mewed "Jasmine, A kittypet. I also learned that Foxkit eats food from a Twolegnest, and that Scrappy's nephew's name is SNEER." Mudkit shuddered. "Wow I wander who your dad is?" she mewed Mudkit stood up. "I think I see Scrappy. Come on! Let's see what he wants." Mudkit ran out to greet Scrappy. Scrappy padded in with his sister's kits with him Mudkit's heart stopped for a second. She saw a Normal Silver cat, then she saw a Black cat with amber eyes, claws out ready to attack. Silver blinked. Why was that kit looking so afraid of Sneer? "Calm down Mudkit lets play with them not fight them" She mewed. Gorsekit leaped on Sneer "Come on lets play" she mewed "Go play with Silver, please. I have scores to settle." Sneer walked over to Mudkit. "Awww I wanted to play" she shrugged and walked over to Silver "Want to play" She mewed "Sure. Stay away from Sneer. I can't tell you what he does. He seems to know my every move. My name is Silver. Yours?" Mudkit looked bitterly at the Black Cat. "Who are you. Let me guess. Sneer. Not so Nice to meet you. No offense, but Sneer is my greatest enemy." Sneer snarled. "No offense. Want to play FIGHT?" "Gorsekit" She greeted "Just look out for my mom she doesn't like clanless cats" she mewed she let out a purr and pounced on Silver's tail Silver spun around laughing and being happy, something that was rare to Silver. Sneer stared at Mudkit in anger and regret. "Scrappy's my uncle. I'm also going to be in BloodClan." Scrappy stared at Mudkit I wish I could tell them that I'm their father but I can't he thought Gorsekit grinned at ran behind Silver "BloodClan you say Sneer? I don't care where you go. Just stay out of WindClan." Hissed Mudkit. Her heart was still pumping hard. This tom looked like, acted like, and talked like the real Sneer. Silver laughed. "Can I talk to Mudkit?" She whispered to Gorsekit. "Sure!" Gorsekit mewed and ran over to Mudkit Silver ran up to Mudkit. "Stay away from Sneer. He's going to take....." Sneer ran up to Silver and grabbed her by the neck. "BE QUIET!" Gorsekit let out a yelp and leaped on his back (Guys wait a minute, I'm so confused. Who is Silver? And what in the world are Sneer and Scrappy doing here? - Nightfall) (Ack I'm going to explain! Sneer was reborn to Daisy and his Sister is Silver and Scrappy wants to join and he brought his niece and nephew to look around the camp - Adderpaw) (Reborn? How could Sneer be reborn to a cat? Is he a reincarnation or something? Other than that, let me see if I got this straight, Scrappy wants to join WindClan, and he just brings in his niece and nephew to look around camp? I thought Scrappy was evil - Nightfall) Cloudstar blinked, bewildered at the sudden appearance of these cats. "What are you doing in WindClan's camp?" Cloudstar drew herself up and stood in front of Scrappy, her eyes suspicious. "And why have you brought these kits?" "Their my niece and nephew" He mewed "That isn't what I asked you," Cloudstar's long tail lashed. "I said, what are you doing here? Do you know that you and your niece and nephew are trespassing? Swiftflight growled at Scrappy, unsheathing his claws and preparing to attack if the rogue refused to leave. Cloudstar shot a glance at him that caused the silver tabby to dip his head and take a step back. Cloudstar's hazel eyes returned to Scrappy. Scrappy sighed "I'll take my niece and nephew back to my sister ,but I want to join Windclan" He mewed Swiftflight narrowed his eyes, and looked at Cloudstar. We can't spare any more prey, he willed at her, hoping she'd understand. Cloudstar felt a flicker of surprise, and she seemed to be thinking the same as Swiftflight. Her gaze traveled to the small fresh kill pile, and over towards the nursery where the kits were growing hungrier and hungrier because their mothers couldn't supply much milk. "I'm sorry," she sighed, finally turning to him. "WindClan cannot spare any prey. I might consider it when Green Leaf arrives, but there is no doubt now that we can't afford another mouth to feed. Once again, I'm sorry. I had no idea that rogues were interested in joining WindClan." she glanced over at the two kits, and back at him. "Do your niece and nephew have enough food?" "Yes its just that their mothers twolegs tried to call the pound on them" He mewed. He dipped his head and went over to Sneer and Silver "Time to go" He mewed to them. Cloudstar's eyes narrowed in thought. Would it hurt so much to allow them to stay? At least Sneer and Silver..."Well, I don't know what the pound is, but I get the idea that perhaps they don't have a place to stay. Her stomach turned...was there enough room in the nursery? Swiftflight watched Cloudstar through suspicious green eyes. Was she really going to allow these kits to stay? Perhaps it was better than letting them freeze in the cold but still..."How old are they?" Cloudstar asked Scrappy. She hoped with all her heart that they were old enough to eat prey. No other queen could spare her milk at the moment. "4 moons and the pound is a place where twolegs take rogues and loners sometimes you never see them agian" he mewed "How horrid," Cloudstar snarled under her breath. She looked back up at Scrappy. "Are they in your care?" Spottedkit watched from the entrance to the nursery through curious, narrowed eyes. The new arrivals smelled so strange, so different, but she said nothing aloud as that would be quite rude. She consented to watching the two kittens and her nursery mates play fight. ( Sneer was reborn like Cinderheart.) Sneer jumped to his feet. "You have to let him join! What do you mean? Swallowflight is already starving Frostkit, Foxkit, and Mudkit." Gorsekit nodded "She doesn't like Past rogues " she mewed Scrappy nodded "Their mother is letting me care for them but Sneer I think has a little temper" he mewed "Don't say that about Sneer." Muttered Silver. "He threatens you......." Mudkit sighed. "He can join the clan if it was up to me. After all, he saved my life." Sneer's head whipped around and stared at Cloudstar. This is the one called Cloudstar. She's tall. ( When are Mudkit, Gorsekit, Frostkit and Foxkit become apprentices?) "I'll take them back in Green leaf I promise" He mewed Category:Location Category:WindClan